


Storm

by Vira1D1Ace



Series: Raizaels [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vira1D1Ace/pseuds/Vira1D1Ace
Summary: Dulu, ayah Akira pernah berpesan, untuk menemani adik-adiknya kala badai sedang menerjang.
Series: Raizaels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132172





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Pertama-tama, maafkan atas ketiadaan hastagnya. Susah ngetag lewat hp, kalo ga kedaftar ga bisa dipake :')
> 
> Timeline: past

“Yah, kenapa Akira punya banyak adik?”

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut bocah 10 tahun yang sedang menikmati _dango_ dengan ayahnya di ruang tengah. Sang ayah menoleh, menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan lembut.

“Akira nggak suka punya banyak adik?”

“B-bukan itu!” Akira buru-buru menggeleng, nyaris tersedak dango.

“Habis itu?” Pucuk kepala sang anak diusap sayang. Sang ayah dengan sabar menunggu Akira menjawab.

Akira diam sebentar. Kunyahan dango kali ini betul-betul ia tuntaskan dulu ketimbang nanti tersedak betulan. “Akira ... bingung,” ucapnya. “Adiknya Akira banyak, tapi badan Akira cuman satu. Nanti kalau ada badai malam-malam, Akira harus menemani siapa?”

Baru tiga minggu lalu, keluarga Raizael mengadopsi Akoji Saya dari panti asuhan, yang mana menjadikan Akira sebagai kakak dari 4 orang adik, kandung maupun angkat. Punya adik lagi jelas membuat Akira merasa senang. Namun, akhir-akhir ini anak itu bingung juga.

Pria pemegang marga Raizael itu tidak terkejut mendengar pertanyaan putranya. Kepala Akira diusap-usap lagi. “Akira tahu siapa saja yang takut badai?”

Akira menggeleng. “Nggak tahu,” ucapnya. “Tapi kalau takut semua, bagaimana?”

“Temanilah mereka semua.”

“Eh?”

“Kalau semuanya butuh ditemani, maka temanilah mereka semua, Akira.”

Akira memiringkan kepala. “Bagaimana ...?”

Sang kepala keluarga tersenyum. “Nanti kamu tahu, kok,” ucapnya.

“... Hee ...”

~o~

“... Temanilah mereka semua ...” Akira, 12 tahun, menggumamkan apa yang sang ayah katakan padanya dua tahun silam.

Suasana rumah makin sunyi setelah kepergian orang tua mereka beberapa hari yang lalu. Akira masih dirudung duka, hanya ia yang paham bagaimana rasanya kehilangan ayah dan ibu, sementara adik-adiknya yang masih kecil belum paham betul dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Akira belum terlalu memikirkan masalah biaya hidup, sebenarnya—saudara laki-laki ibunya yang tinggal di Indonesia berkata akan menanggung semua beban finansial. Namun itu semua belum cukup. Akira harus mengurus semua keperluan adik-adiknya sekarang, di usia yang belum bisa dikatakan matang sepenuhnya.

_Sedang badai._

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Adik-adiknya harus tidur sekarang. Akira melirik adik-adiknya yang sedang bermain-main di karpet ruang tengah.

“Osya, Saya, Vira, Avi,” panggilnya.

Keempat adiknya sontak menoleh.

“Ya, Akira- _nii_?”

“Malam ini ... tidur bareng _Nii_ , yuk? Kita tidur rame-rame di kamar _Nii_ , pakai _futon_. Mau, nggak?”

Tawarannya disambut binar gembira ketiga adik perempuannya. Saya, adik laki-laki satu-satunya, mengangguk saja, nampaknya setuju. Akira tersenyum tipis.

“ _Jaa_ , _Nii_ siapkan dulu, oke? Kalian pergilah ke kamar _Nii_ , nanti kita tidur bareng di sana.”

“ _Yatta_!”

_“Temanilah mereka semua.”_

Mungkin untuk saat ini, ini bukan badai bagi keempat adiknya. Ini masih badai bagi Akira sendiri. Namun apabila mereka sudah paham, dan ini jadi badai buat mereka, Akira akan menemani mereka semua kapanpun mereka membutuhkannya.

Ia anak tertua, ia harus terlihat kuat di depan adik-adiknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo, Vira di sini! 
> 
> Yak, setelah agak lama, akhirnya Vira memutuskan buat bikin series sendiri buat nampung cerita anak-anak (baca: OC) Vira yang lama telantar (/digebuk). Alurnya bakal maju mundur karena ... yah, mager bikin berurutan :')
> 
> Tapi di catatan awal nanti bakal ditandain kok, mana yg buat past dan present (?). Intinya gitu /apa
> 
> Yah ... kalo ada yang baca, semoga kalian tahan :')


End file.
